Miss Jackson
"Miss Jackson" is a song by Panic! At The Disco, released on July 15th, 2013. It was released as the first single from the album [[Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die!|''Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die!]]. It also includes guest vocals from singer LOLO. Music video '''Behind the scenes' Lyrics Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark No one knows it's you Miss Jackson Found another victim But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out But we're so lucky, Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down Looking for the time of your life (ain't always gonna find out) A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud, A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown, But back away from the water, babe, you might drown- The party isn't over tonight (lighting in your nightgown) He-eyy Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? He-eyy Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway I love her anyway I love her anyway Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty? Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty? Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty? Are you nasty? I love her anyway Ohhhh Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? Ohhhh Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway Way down 'til the fire finally dies out You've got 'em wrapped around your finger Watch 'em fall down There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out Let me say it one more time (Tragic in the fall out) He-eyy Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? He-eyy Out the back door, Goddamn But I love her anyway I love her anyway I love her anyway Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty? Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty? Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty? Are you nasty? I love her anyway Ohhhh Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? Ohhhh Out the back door Goddamn But I love her any... Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark No one knows it's you Miss Jackson Found another victim But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson I love her anyway Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty? Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty? Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty? Are you nasty? I love her anyway Ohhhh Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? Ohhhh Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway Videos Music Videos and Audio File:Panic! At The Disco Miss Jackson ft. LOLO OFFICIAL VIDEO-0|Miss Jackson -- Music Video File:Panic! At The Disco Miss Jackson (Beyond The Video)|Beyond the Video File:Panic! At The Disco Miss Jackson ft. Lolo OFFICIAL AUDIO|Audio Live File:Panic! At The Disco - "Miss Jackson" LIVE Billboard Studio Session|LIVE Billboard Studio Session File:"Miss Jackson" Panic! At The Disco@Rams Head Live Baltimore 12 9 13 Too Weird Tour|Too Weird Tour Covers File:Miss Jackson - Panic! At The Disco ft. Lolo cover|dynamite96xxx File:Miss Jackson (feat. Lolo) by Panic! At The Disco - Cover|Jack Ambrose Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die!